


【佳霏】Pounding

by anotherday179



Category: Miss A, 乘风破浪的姐姐 | Sisters Who Make Waves (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherday179/pseuds/anotherday179
Summary: *孟佳×王霏霏*时间线上的某一点*梗概：喝点酒和落地窗更搭
Relationships: Jia/Fei, Meng Jia/Wang Fei Fei | Fei, 佳霏
Kudos: 8





	【佳霏】Pounding

**Author's Note:**

> 'Tis my heart, that pounds like the thunderstorm.

她抱起王霏霏的时候，总会错觉对方身后是大片城市的灯光。

像跨越时间回到切实确认心意的晚上。在终于忍下羞涩而对视的那一刻，相隔空气中那幕薄薄的墙悄无声息地瓦解了——好近，会因为害怕呼吸都变得震耳欲聋而屏息。

最后她鼓起勇气去吻被抵在窗面上的对方，后者没有避开。

此时是同样全暗的房间，相对而拥的姿势，一面敞亮的单向落地窗。在这样的场合，环境可以消融，触感可以出错，只有怀抱里的人真实不虚。

将人放下来，她靠近了，一动不动地盯着她的姐姐。

“霏霏。”

眼波在暗光下流转，深情又不至于太狎昵。

她今天喝了酒。王霏霏想。所以也许不是故意要自己难堪，只是单纯想看着她。

两人都知道王霏霏对上这样深情的凝视会感到害羞，哪怕深知从这一步开始主导权就完全交在了对方手里，也很快便局促地偏移视线。但她毫无怨言，因为喜欢所以甘愿。

受到整个夏日的阳光照射，背后抵着的窗玻璃透过浴袍的阻隔也暖融融。早在要求“回卧室”之前就紊乱了呼吸，王霏霏闭上眼，等待孟佳的亲吻覆上来。

……但是没有。

在想什么呢？孟佳。

不知道应该有什么期待，或者已经隐约知晓答案，她双眼睁开了一点——果然，孟佳还在望着自己。静止到鼻梁上的痣都没有晃动。

她也会有错觉，但不如孟佳那样宏大。王霏霏看见的是无数张影像的重叠。无数个孟佳，无数个这样的时刻，无数道自上方倾泻而下的目光。在夜视下一切模糊化，孟佳是褪去舞台光色的普通人，只有王霏霏知道她独一无二。

“是很冲动，但就当做想做的事是年轻人的资本。”

数年前的晚上孟佳语无伦次地铺垫了一通，最后这样告白说。

“我考虑过，在这里分开后总会在别的地方再见——甚至在那之前，在梦里、在心里。到时也许会尴尬，但是反正你的痕迹贯穿了我的生活，即便不说，我面对这些痕迹的每一分钟也在‘有全部和什么都没有’的矛盾里挣扎。”

“而我不想再挣扎了。”她努力坚定着颤抖的语气：“因为根本控制不了，想告诉你我……”

孟佳深吸一口气，“想和你有不一样的以后。”

王霏霏头脑空白。理性告诉自己应当思考，却立刻逃进“什么也不想就无需顾虑”的精神乌托邦，沉浸在当刻的狂喜与目眩中，迫切如同嗜酒。

——手掌贴上发汗的后腰，让王霏霏不得不回过神来。

“你走神。”孟佳原本就偏沉的音色染上鼻音听上去更低了。带着一点恃宠而骄的埋怨，她边说边在王霏霏的锁骨上啃了一口。

骤然回到现实的落差感是一种变调的刺激。王霏霏偏过头，感到喉咙发热，“过两天有拍摄……”她有些不甘心地试着提醒，话音落下前便被对方沿着颈线咬到后颈，条件反射地发出一声闷闷的“唔”。

“好过分哦，我都没有走神。”

有点撒娇的语气。王霏霏迷迷糊糊判断着，可以想象到孟佳皱眉的样子。

喝醉的孟佳软乎乎……她默念。可爱。就算自己处在危险的境地里也忍不住要这么想。抬手抚上年下的脸，王霏霏低头蹭了蹭她的鼻尖。由于刚洗过热水澡的缘故，体温要比对方高一些，于是也不出意料地看到孟佳略微躲闪的动作。

“我……嗯。”孟佳开了头却没有说下去，凑近舔了舔她的唇角。手指顺着裤腰滑下去的时候王霏霏才明白为什么“无须多言”。她瑟缩了一下，可身后没有退路，而孟佳在她的本能认知中是安全的——顺着动势，指尖一抹而过。

这一回是战栗到小腿都会发软的程度。

她被欺负似的发出一点委屈的哭咽，已经没有办法不抱着对方才站得稳。优秀的舞者不能够控制身体了，即使是站立的姿势也条件反射地将臀部抬了起来，被动地并拢双腿。

“霏霏定力不行呀。”孟佳闷笑说，每个字咬在耳边都极尽愉悦，“加油，王霏霏加油。”

吐息染湿耳蜗，只能听见舔舐耳廓的暧昧水声。王霏霏感到小腹不自觉的收紧，扣紧对方肩头也无法遏止的情欲一路升到胸腔——紧接着，那里也开始被爱抚、被推揉、被吮吻。

抽气声逐渐变得断断续续，五指想要奋力张开却不得不紧贴玻璃；没有人叫她出离地心，脚尖也会不由自主地踮起，一直到裸露在外的肩胛被顶上窗面、摩擦力让皮肤像着了火；喘息和低吟破碎而夹着哀泣，是愉悦又尚未得到完全的满足。

孟佳合膝跪了下去，浅浅地亲吻她的腿间。这时她分明是站立的人，却也是无助又无从着力的那一个。她得依附孟佳按在她大腿上的手指才能勉强站稳，得依附孟佳探入的舌尖才能取得些微的饱足——相对的，也会得到另外两样东西：深红的指痕和烟花一样被炸到四碎的羞耻心。

可是管不了那么多。血液能涌上颅顶是因为她从一开始就愿意。

似乎还能听见那两声戏弄的鼓励，王霏霏知道对方最终的意图不是要她克制。

是“再打开多一点”。

再给我看多一点，你不能自持的样子，你狼狈的样子，你放弃控制和抵抗的样子——让我再确认一次你属于我，你愿意满足我无礼又原始的请求，即使过激也会得到宽恕。

答案不是一早没有悬念了吗。

“为你卸了美甲噢。”孟佳将她按在窗上时说，小表情和语气志得意满。

在得意个什么鬼呀，王霏霏失笑。臭小孩。

“那也要带指套。”她说，稳了稳呼吸。然后在已经燥热的情况下感到脸更热了，却是为一件微不足道的小事。

孟佳停下来蹭了蹭她，“在床头柜里？”

“嗯。”

被松开了，王霏霏在熟悉的感受中舒了一口气。

相知又独立的两个个体，是平凡又纯粹的爱透过空气、人的表皮和感受来到内核，已经信任到不必确认是否抵达。她是镇定而安心的，包括孟佳再一次从背后抱上来的时候。

窗外震雷传遍天幕，风一刮云也随着动。从天倾泻的大雨模糊窗面，响炮一样噼啪剧作。这之中，王霏霏寻到自己猛烈跳动的心声。

吻上来了，耳后恋人湿热的吐息像一阵阵泛开的雨潮。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 送给叶叶，七夕快乐


End file.
